The Photo Booth
by imhungrymakemefood
Summary: Ash, Misty and Brock decides to go to the mall for a time off. How will their night end. Pokeshipping. Oneshot


It was during Johto, a long time ago. Misty, Ash, and Brock were at Goldenrod city. All three of them walked into the busy city, with resplendent symbols, busy streets, and a night to remember.

Of course, Ash didn't want to waste one minute there. He remembered his defeat with Whitney and didn't want to spare anytime. His friends insisted to spend the night in the big city. He carried Pikachu, knowing he was very exhausted. Misty decided that they would all start out at the mall. A place to relax, shop, and adulate the joys of what the mall may purvey. In Brock's case, it basically would mean to fish for beautiful girls.

"Well, here we are. The big great mall." Misty smelt the air of it. "Misty, this better be fast. And you better not buy to many clothes. Also, you better not make me carry them all." Ash mopes. "Would you stop being so tense? Just cool down. It was just one gym battle? So what? Maybe fate has decided this to happen so we all can take a break." Misty snaps. "Sure, a break." Ash grudge-idly says. "Toge!" Togepi cheers.

"I don't know about you kids, but as a mature young man it's the perfect opportunity to find beautiful women." Brock gushes. "Brock, your gushes are infecting me." Misty strains. Pikachu just begins to chuckle.

Brock, Misty and Ash walks forward on a normal night they all think. However, nothing may portend what will happen at the end of the night. "So, right now it's 6 pm. We should all be back by 7 so I can squeeze in some training." Ash stares at the huge clock. "What? Aaaash. That's barley enough time!" Misty complains. "Well, that's what I say. I don't need your complaining." Ash firmly says. "Misty's right, Ash. You need to be more loose about this gym battle. We should at least be back by 10." Brock agrees with Misty. "What?! That's too late!" Ash drops his mouth. "No, quit being such a baby." Misty snaps. "Alright, fine." Ash tried to obviate another argument with Misty.

"So, what are we interested in shopping for..?" Brock scratches his chin. "I say perfumes!" Misty blushes. "I say not." Ash replies.

"Alright, let's look at a shoe store or something." Brock suggests. "Shoes it is!" Misty nods. "I never had a say from the start anyways." Ash narrows his eyebrows. "Pikachu, why did we get dragged into this?" Ash moans. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu laughs.

"Wow, Brock look how comfy these shoes are!" Misty says trying them on. "Togepi!" Togepi nods with approval. "Look how fashionable these are." Brock flaunts the shoes he was wearing around Ash. "Ash, why don't you buy a pair? You're old ones seem like they're going to fall apart any second." Brock titters. "Um how about no?" Ash frowns.

Brock turns and his mouth looks like as if it were about to drop. His face flushed with a bright pink just like Whitney's Miltank. He got up as if there were no control of him. "Rarararara." Brock moans. "Brock, what's the matter with you?" Ash asks. "It's a girl." Misty angrily sighs. "Please Misty, let me see her and at least get her number. She's...beautiful." Brock's eyes turned into gushing hearts. "I don't know Brock, now's not the time to be separated." Misty suggests. "Please guys, you two can even do skydiving for all I care, I just want her number." Brock begs.

Ash and Misty looks at each other thinking if they should set Brock free. "Fine." They both said. Brock nods with ecstatically. "You guys are the best friends ever. I'll be back really soon." Brock zoomed off.

"So what should we do now?" Ash asks. "I don't know, let's walk onwards I guess." Misty shrugs.

Ash walked slumped with his hands in his Pockets. Pikachu was on his shoulders cheering him up. "Even Pikachu thinks you need to get over that battle." Misty nods.

"Sorry Pikachu buddy, but I can't really." Ash laughs. "Togi Togi!" Togepi squeals. "Look Ash! There is a photobooth." Misty points at it. "I love those things. Fine We'll go. Wanna come buddy?" Ash asks Pikachu. "Pikachu!" Pikachu nods with approval.

They ran inside. "I guess I'll pay." Misty plopped the coins inside.

"Okay, we need to get ready!" Misty instructed.

The first shot started. Misty and Ash smiled normally, Pikachu and Togepi were both on there shoulders waving.

The second picture was begging to start. Silly faces! Ash stuck his tongue out and opened his hands next to his face. Togepi and Pikachu made silly faces together. Misty winks and does the infamous duck lips.

The third picture came and Misty and Ash covered their face by holding Togepi and Pikachu in front of their faces. Click! They were getting ready for the next picture. Something was encouraging Misty to do something. Fast, but she didn't know how to reveal something she's been waiting reveal forever now. She decided this will be the time.

The third shot was Misty grabbing Ash by his upper arms, facing him towards her. "Misty..what are you doing.." Ash trails off. The third picture just had them in that pose with Pikachu and Togepi admiring it in the background.

Then the last shot was getting ready to be taken. Misty leans in and kisses Ash. Togepi and Pikachu's eyes glistens. You'd think Ash wants to stop but he didn't. After the last shot was finally taken, they pulled away from each other.

"Misty..what did you do that for?" Ash says very shocked.

"Uh...I..didn't..I just.." Misty trails off. "Just let's never talk about this ever again." Misty made it very clear. "But..." Ash points. "Never...Again..Forget about it." Misty blushes. "As you wish.." Ash awkwardly gave up.

It was already 10. "Hey guys, I got her number!" Brock blushes. "So what did you guys do?" Brock asks them. Misty and Ash turns to each other. "Nothing interesting." They both said.

**There you have it, my second one shot! I love writing these things haha. This story was inspired by my all time favorite picture. I don't know who made it or if it's this person but this is where I first saw it: post/42225607567/love-at-first-bike**

**So credit to that person! I love this pic. Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
